Vezok
Vezok was one of the six Piraka. History Pre-Dark Hunter Vezok's first appearance was on the Toa Fortress island, clinging to Hakann's leg while they climbed the mountain side. They attacked a Toa of Plantlife then tried to enter the fortress. Vezok pushed Hakann into the open then slipped past the guard as they advanced on Hakann. He managed to retrieve the Makoki Stone and escape, but he was captured by "Ancient" and taken to Odina. Dark Hunters Vezok later attempted to rebel against The Shadowed One. The team would later be the Piraka. However, they failed and The Shadowed One attempted to destroy Zaktan, accidentally turning him into a mass of protodites. Vezok was later assigned to unleash the Kanohi Dragon on Metru Nui alongside Avak and Reidak. The three freed the Kanohi Dragon from the Ice cave it was trapped, but weren't able to negotiate with Dume, wanting to put a Dark Hunter base in the city of legends. They were forced out of the city when the Toa Mangai arrived and Vezok started arguing with Nidhiki. Piraka After quitting the Dark Hunters, Vezok joined Zaktan and the rest of the Piraka as they raided the Mangai to find evidence of Makuta Teridax's death. Vezok stumbled upon the Spear of Fusion. Hakann then snatched it off him to try and find out what it was and accidently zapped Vezok with it, only he used it in reverse and seperated Vezok in two. This created Vezon by accident. At this point, all seven Skakdi had the same thought; steal the Ignika. Unknown to Vezok, Teridax had mentally influenced them. Later Vezon escaped to Voya Nui with a Toa canister, and the others escaped to the surface, being chased by a Mana-Ko. When on the surface of the island found the Toa Canisters that had been used by the Toa Mata and, after Avak set the route of the canisters to Voya Nui, they set off. Voya-Nui "Persuading" the Matoran When he arrived at Voya Nui with the rest of the Piraka, Vezok proclaimed to be a Toa of Water. He was later confronted by Dalu, who asked him to help her with her terrible temper. Vezok made it clear that he didn't care by blasting Dalu into a tree. Vezok was later present when the Piraka gathered the island's Matoran and enslaved them using Zamor Launchers. Encounters with the Toa Nuva When the Toa Nuva arrived on the island Vezok and Thok were busy chasing a Matoran rebel, who had not been enslaved. Vezok managed to trap him in a cave, but instead of risking himself by going inside, he pushed a boulder over the entrance, trapping the Matoran inside and nearly suffocating him. Vezok then assisted in the battle with the Toa Nuva and was ordered to carry the Toa's bodies up Mount Valami, where they were to throw the Toa into the Volcano. However, the Volcano erupted and nearly killed them all. The Piraka fled back to their stronghold. Shortly afterwards, the Toa Nuva regrouped with the Remaining Matoran and launched an attack on the Piraka Stronghold, managing to break down the door and confront the Skakdi only to be downed with a single blow by Brutaka, who had been corrupted by exposure to Antidermis. Some time later, Vezok interrigated Garan in the Chamber of Truth. He did this by ordering him to tell him what he wanted or the Matoran would fall into the Lava Pit below. However, the other members of the Voya Nui Resistance Team broke into the chamber and managed to free Garan. Angered by this, Vezok attempted to strike Balta only for the Matoran to use his Twin Repellors to repel his attack and send Vezok spiralling backwards while the Matoran escaped. Exploring the Green Belt Some time later, Vezok and Avak were ambushed by Axonn, who sliced a tree. The Two Skakdi barely managed to dodge it before they noticed how it had been cut down in one clear swipe. Then, they decided to try and track down Axonn, but ended up stumbling across the Matoran Cavern of History. Enraged by the fact they had lost him, Vezok threw a power tantrumn and used his Impact Vision to blast the entire room, destroying all tablets and recorded history of Voya Nui in the process. This power tantrumn was due to a side effect of his recent seperation at the hands of the Spear of Fusion, which had left him bottling his anger up until it burst out as such. Encounters with the Toa Inika Shortly after the arrival of six Toa Canisters on the island, Vezok watched as six Matoran were transformed into Toa Inika. The Skakdi witnessed this and began to watch the Toa until he saw Nuparu accidentally discover his mask power as he flew over his head. Vezok then ambushed the Toa by striking Matoro with his Zamor Launcher. However, due to a unique ability of the Toa Inika, they were immune to Antidermis and so the sphere had no effect on Matoro. Vezok then battled the Toa up close until he was overwhelmed and had to mimic the Elemental Powers of Jaller and Matoro to escape in a wall of Steam. Vezok then reported back to the other Piraka in the Piraka Stronghold. Post-mutation Vezok and the other Piraka's bodies began to dissolve as consequence of their former encounter with the Pit Mutagen in Mount Valmai. Eventually, only their heads and spines remained. They also became water breathers, and they abandoned their weapons and went to the black waters. They managed to sneak into the now flooded cord, where they ambushed their past enemies, the Toa Inika, now transformed into the Toa Mahri. Avak created a cage arround the Toa that drained water. The Toa were suffocating, but Axonn appeared and knocked out the Piraka with an electrical blast. Later, Vezok was taken to Daxia by the Order of Mata Nui along with the rest of the Piraka. They were interrogated by the order of Mata Nui, and Vezok's current satus was unknown since Daxia's destruction by Teridax. However, they were alive, and that someone had rescued them. When the Toa Mahri went on a mission for the Order of Mata Nui on Zakaz, they witnessed the Piraka being thrown to a tank full of Energized Protodermis along with a Zyglak, a Vortixx and a member of Krekka's species, along with a greenish cloud secretly introduced from the tank. In the tank, a new and terrible life form began to climb out. Abilities and Traits Being a Skakdi, Vezok had the unique ability to absorb the powers of others and mimic them. He also had a powerful eyebeam as a result of the mutation that the Skakdi species were exposed to. Vezok's eyebeam power was Impact Vision, which allowed him to blast an enemy with force. Also, Vezok had Elemental Powers over Water but, being a Skakdi, was restricted from using them unless he was in conjunction with another member of his species. While he was in conjunction, Vezok had the ability to create, manipulate, and absorb Water. Weapons Vezok wielded a Water Harpoon, which could fire a powerful Harpoon that was able to fire a harpoon from the tip and could also be used as a buzz saw on the reverse half. Vezok later began to utilize a Zamor Launcher, a weapon that launched crystal balls containing Anitdermis, which the Piraka used to enslave the Matoran of Voya Nui. Both of these weapons were lost upon his exposure to Pit Mutagen while in the Stone Cord. Personality Prior to his exposure to the Spear of Fusion, Vezok was considered quite the tactician. He would always think of outcomes and remain calm and relaxed in situations. However, after he was seperated in two to form Vezon, much of his intelligence and cool appearance left him, forcing him to rely on brute force and not think things through properly. As he tried to retain his characteristic cool exterior, Vezok found that it meant he would be bottling away his anger only for it to be unleashed in power tantrumns or violent outbursts. Set Infomation *Vezok was released in early 2006, along with the other Piraka. His set's item number was 8902. *The Vezok set contained 41 pieces. *Vezok's set included a Zamor Launcher, four greenish Zamour Shperes and a light-up eyepiece. Category:Piraka Category:Dark Hunter Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:Skakdi Category:Water